Analyzing the electrical readout from an integrated circuit (IC) test structure requires a deep understanding of the IC design and normalization methods, which is significant to understanding defects and project yield metrics for that design. However, normalizing test structure data and test condition data for an IC design is manually intensive, and can result in significant time delays in refining and building the IC from that design.